oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Shuntaro Kosaka
Kosaka Shuntaro (高坂 俊太郎 Kōsaka Shuntarō) is a student of Class 2-3 in Midorigaoka Academy and a member of the Student Council. Appearance Kosaka has dark green/black hair. Personality Kosaka is a smart boy who is confident in his skills and brains. He is good at planning and organization, however his plans are, as stated by Hanabusa Miyabi, "only good on paper". He will panic when presented with a problem he did not anticipate and be unable to solve it due to his rigid and inflexible personality. He is socially awkward but does not have trouble speaking to others. Instead, he does not understand others feelings to him that well, unless they are clearly said. For this reason, Kosaka has failed on all of the dates that he has been on, since none of the girls specified that they were dates. Background Synopsis Club Inspection Arc After his failure with defeating the Public Morals Club, Kosaka watches the club practice ninja training with Yui''Oresama Teacher'' Manga: Chapter 52, Page 19. Houjou Wakana approaches him, and asks if there was something going on. Kosaka tells her that he feeds the carp behind the school everyday, and saw that Yui was outside using water spiders to train with the club. He glances at Hojo, then asks if there was anything up when he sees her frustrated expression''Oresama Teacher'' Manga: Chapter 52, Page 21. Later, Kosaka decides to try out using water spiders himself, but carp on the lake surround him, thinking he has food''Oresama Teacher'' Manga: Chapter 52, Page 32. During the club inspection, a member of the team tells him that he wanted him to be the club inspector, as he'd be easy to defend, being a chief in name only''Oresama Teacher'' Manga: Volume 10 4-Koma. Kosaka goes to the library, where he reads about becoming a great chief while crying. Hayasaka Arc In the Student Council room, Kosaka attempts to make coffee while telling Miyabi about how he never expected Momochi Runa to leave. He asks the president why they had to go one-on-one against the Public Morals Club in the first place, and Miyabi replies that even if they challenged the club a lot, they was no guarantee that they'd be successful. Kosaka then realizes that someone else was speaking to Miyabi during there conversation, but is unable to pinpoint who. He tells Miyabi that they have to get the room exorcised for ghosts. A few days later, he is approached by Mafuyu and Hayasaka, who wish to interview him to understand why he joined the Student Council. Upon seeing the two Public Morals members, he instantly slams the door, but decides that he must stand up and fight. Kosaka opens the door to face the other two while wearing a safety helmet and vest, as well as a band saying 'your parents are crying - filel piety'. He goes to the forest with Hayasaka and Mafuyu to discuss their topic. Kosaka tells them that everyone thinks of Miyabi as a wonderful person, then begins to leave, telling the other two to get some dirt on people before mining them for information. However, as he leaves, Kawauchi, Okegawa, and Goto Daikichi appear, blocking his path. Kosaka freezes and decides to tell all to the Public Morals Club. Relationships Yukioka Komari A fellow student council member and classmate, Yukioka is often seen with Kosaka and the two appear to be quite close. In class, Kosaka monitors Yukioka's daily snack intake.Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 17 Character Profiles Aki Shibuya comments on how he is able to understand her despite being quite dense. Trivia * Kosaka came 23rd in the Character Contest Poll with 33 points, and was the only Student Council member to not have a written note by Tsubaki (aside from Momochi Runa, who recently appeared in the story at the time of the poll). * His favourite food is vegetable curry. * His dislikes bugs and animals that suddenly attack. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Council Members Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students